The Most Cliche Story You Will Ever Read
by TheAllySue
Summary: Title says all, there are so mant cliche things on fanfction that i decided to convert them into one epic story. I was meant to kinda sound terrible, but the writing is still as high of quality as i can. first chapter is: Phinbella cliche moments!
1. Chapter 1

**The Most Cliché story you will ever read.**

**So many cliché things have been created for Phineas and Ferb. One of it is wait for it: Phinbella.**

**I want to combine all these cliché ideas into one, so wonderfully evil. It is a good thing this isn't near Christmas because Evil and Christmas and they just don't work. Evil never takes a holiday.**

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

_Hi Phineas, whatcha doin? _

_I bet you'll get a bull's eye_

_That's not the Phineas Flynn that I… fell into this situation with._

_Hit it Carl!_

_How can I panic when I'm holding your hand?_

I snap up out of my bed. I had dreamed of Isabella.

"Ferb!" I shout over at him.

He looks at me quizzically, "Does Isabella like me?"

He only nods. I got to go. I start fumbling around the room. Ferb stops me, "Tomorrow". He promises. I nod and climb in bed. Tomorrow can't come quick enough.

* * *

><p>~Tomorrow~<p>

I wake up earlier than usual then head to the backyard without Ferb. I plan on making a tunnel of love. I'm going to tell Isabella I like her today. It comes around seven, Ferb still isn't here yet, but Isabella shows up. "Hi Phineas, whatcha doin?" Just like in my dream. She looks really cute with her pink dress and matching pink bow.

I slide down from the top of the tunnel of love where I was working on modifications. "Hi Isabella I'm making a tunnel of love."

"Is it for anyone specific?" she asks really cutely, how did I not notice this before?

"Yes, you." I confess. "Isabella, I love you!" I grab her shoulders and kiss her hard on the lips.

"Phineas." She lets out a whisper then she faints slouching in my arms.

"Isabella!" I cry. She snaps back, "What! Oh, I'm back." She gives me a look. "I love you too Phineas." I'm ready to get lost forever in her eyes. Isabella has other plans though, she closes her eyes and kisses me back.

"Finally!" A voice called. We break away to see Ferb with his arms crossed. "It's about time!"

"What should we do now?" I ask, looking back at Isabella.

"There is a dance happening right now, want to go?"

"Sure!" I cheer and we skip out of the backyard and down the street into the sunset.

"Hey guys are you just going to leave me with this unfinished love tunnel, and wasn't it like 7 a.m.? why the heck are you guys skipping away in the sunset?" Ferb yells, but we are too far away to hear him. Plus we are in love, what can go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was painful. If there ar more cliche moments out there can ypu tell me cause that was really fun to write, but also painful. Leave it in a review or PM me. How did you guys like the really cliche story? <strong>


	2. Author's Note

**Hi guys! This is an author's note, but I wanted to say that I wanted to continue just writing one-shots of cliché things. The only problem is I can't think of anymore cliché things. (I only read Phinbella stories pretty much). So leave a comment or PM me about any cliché things that get on your nerves or that you want to see in a story. Glad you guys like over cheesey/clichéness. Bye! **


	3. Another Phinbella story

**Okay, this won't be the best story I ever wrote just because when I was writing this it was in a car on a winding rode in the mountains and I was car sick. I also puked later on so I had to take a rest and sleep for a while. Sorry guys, I know TMI but that is my excuse on why this story is all weird. Grammar might be a problem because I typed this on my phone. **

* * *

><p>Phineas sat down with Ferb for breakfast. "You know Ferb, that star wars movie was really good last night." Phineas ranted on while he dug his fork into a pile of hash browns, "the effects were great and the plot line was good." he poured some ketchup onto the hash browns. " I loved the part where they had that light saber fight!" he waved his dirty fork around in the air as a mock light saber. "cha cha hiya!"<p>

Ferb grabbed his spoon from his bowl of cereal and joined in on the mock fight, "Yeah that was the best part! The fighting skills were amazing!" the Brit waved his spoon to parry a jab from his brother. "You Yanks really know how to make movies!"

Isabella walked in silently, she was coming over to warn her of her evil cousin that was visiting fir a day trip. She walked in on, "Yeah, let's end this though. Die!" Phineas shouted then stabbed Ferb with a fork. Ferb sunk to the ground.

"Well that was fun." Phineas stated.

"Oh my god!" Isabella screamed, "You killed Ferb!"

Phineas face filled with shock. He looked down at his ketchup covered fork. "No Isabella, it isn't what it looks like!" He looked at Ferb who was on the ground silently laughing.

"That's just what you want me to think!" she screamed then bolted out of their house as fast as she could.

"Oh great now Isabella thinks I killed you." muttered Phineas.

"It is your fault." Ferb mumbled. Phineas scrunched his nose and kicked Ferb hard in the stomach, "Ow! What was that for?"

"I would tell you, but that would be breaking fourth wall." Phineas replied.

"Didn't you just break fourth wall by saying not to break forth wall?" Ferb asked.

Phineas shrugged then kicked Ferb again. "A comment on a cliché story said I had to be mean."

"Well if it is a cliché story breaking fourth wall must be cliché." Ferb suggested.

"I guess." Phineas snapped his fingers, "Hey we should do something really nice for Isabella to show her I didn't kill you."

"We could just go tell her." Ferb suggested.

"What is the fun in that?" Phineas fired back.

"Point taken. Let's get building though." he stated.

The plan was simple they would create a magical forest with unicorns, cotton candy trees, and hearts all over the place since Isabella really seemed to like those. We were also going to dress as fantasy characters. Ferb was going to be an elf, I was going to be a knight, and Isabella was going to be a princess if she ever showed up.

By the time we were done our backyard had turned into the setting for a little kid chick flick. Hearts floated around our backyard and unicorns prances to and fro. When we changed into our costumes Ferb raised an eyebrow at me. "Isn't that a little ironic considering you are trying to assure her that you didn't kill me."

"No it isn't. That isn't irony. Geez get it right!" I yelled at him.

Ferb put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry." he looked over my shoulder and at the gate. He nodded "look".

I turn to see Isabella peeking in through the gate. "Oh hi Isabella!" I call. Her face is pale white. "I didn't kill Ferb it was all a big misunderstanding. Would you like to join us for this fantasy land? We made it just for you."

Isabella's eyes widened as she saw the dream land. "Okay, what do I get to dress up as?" She nodded at their renaissance costumes.

"Oh you get to be a princess." Phineas said then handed her a dress.

"Then you can be my knight in shining armor." she gave him a wink.

"Sure. I guess." Isabella gave a disappointed face.

"So what was that if you didn't kill Ferb?"

"Oh we were acting out a star wars scene." Phineas said.

"That makes sense." she drifted off a bit.

"Isabella, now that I cleared up the whole 'Ferb murder' thing there is something I need to tell you." Phineas nudged the ground with his foot.

"What is it Phineas?" she asked.

"To prove I wasn't a murder wasn't the only reason I made this today. I also did it to say that I love you Isabella!"

(Are you all expecting Isabella to faint? I'm sorry I don't like repetition so...) Isabella was in a silent shock. She gave a smile and kissed him as hard as she could. "I love you too Phineas! But watch out for the next week because my evil cousin is coming to visit and she likes to manipulate me."

"Yeah me too. I don't understand why we don't have normal cousins." Phineas replied.

Ferb interrupted, "Hey guys I'm going to go meet up with this really cute, smart, funny, and British chick I met earlier today. Feel free to make out while I'm gone." He left with his elf costume, but left his pride behind.

"Let's forget about that right now." Phineas suggested as he watched Ferb slip out.

"Yes, let's do that." Isabella winked then gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I didn't confess my love for nothing Isabella." Phineas hints. Then sweep her off her feet for a long kiss.

"I love you Phineas." she whispers.

"I love you too." I say, but it sounds more like a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I already know what you guys are gonna say. <strong>

_**What? You just took a bunch of random ideas from the reviews. **_

_**This story makes absolutely no sense. **_

_**I loved this story. **_

_**OMG Loved (Blank's) reaction XD **_

_**What did I just read?**_

**I am here to put those comments to rest. (At least some of them) I did take most of this story from comments and had a heck of a time doing it, but I'm not sure if I ever said this, but I just wanted to take all these cliché things and turn them into one epic story. So that is what I did. **

**Review replies: **

**I won't do these usually unless I want to tell someone something. **

**Midnight4568: Problem is I don't read those type of stories (Coltrane and Canderemy) so I have no idea how to make a cliché one. **


End file.
